


Bonds

by Dempaii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, M/M, Mild Smut, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempaii/pseuds/Dempaii
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have always shared a special bond. But what exactly does the full extent of this bond entail?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 186





	Bonds

Naruto Uzumaki dragged cold air into his lungs, exhaling in a shaky breath. He leaned against the wall of the duel shower, forearms supporting his bodyweight, forehead pressed against the tiles. Desperate to cool off. The water from his shower felt like ice as it dripped from his hair into his eyes, rolling down his cheeks like silent tears. Naruto had already shed plenty of those this morning, when Kakashi-sensei told him of Sasuke’s release from prison with full amnesty. And again, when Sasuke told him he’d be leaving the Leaf to travel the world when he’d only just gotten him back. It seemed as if Naruto could never catch a break when it came to Sasuke, and a deep sigh rattled his chest. 

“Oi, Naruto,” said a voice from the second shower stall, gravelly from disuse. “Quit looking so depressed. It’s unbecoming of the Hero of the Hidden Leaf.” 

Naruto pushed damp strands of hair out of his eyes and straightened up, shooting the man a glare over his shoulder.

“Maybe I wouldn’t be so depressed if you weren’t leaving again,” he grumbled, poking out his bottom lip in a pout. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and tipped his head back, letting the steaming water cleanse him of the dirt that caked his skin from his stay in the filthy prison cell. “You know why I have to go,” he said, offering no further explanation.

Naruto furrowed his brows; he felt a muscle in his jaw jump. There was a pain in his chest again, his heart was on fire with barely suppressed disappointment and anger and longing. 

“But what about us?” Naruto started, turning to face his best friend. “Team Seven...What about Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei? Don’t you want to be all together again? Do we really mean so little to you that you’d shit on our feelings and just leave? What about our bon-”

Sasuke’s hand pressed against Naruto’s mouth before he even registered that he moved. Even in this dilapidated state, with his one remaining arm and his muscles weak from being bound in a cell, Sasuke was fast.

“Keep your voice down, Naruto. You’re yelling in a hospital.” Sasuke only let go when Naruto pried his fingers off of his lips, shoving the other boy away with his new artificial arm. 

“Get off me, you bastard,” Naruto growled, voice lowering in pitch. He could feel Kurama stirring inside him, awakened by Naruto’s rising aggression. The Nine-Tails’ chakra pooled in his belly, where it burned hot and potent, lighting his insides on fire. 

_ Calm down, Naruto, _ came Kurama’s deep voice in his head.  _ My chakra will be harder to control now that you have both halves of me inside of you. Try to suppress your urges. _

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, flexing his fingers in and out of a fist, trying desperately to suppress the urge to knock some sense into Sasuke.

A finger pressed into his stomach, and Naruto’s eyes snapped open in surprise. Sasuke hovered over him, his finger brushing lightly over the exposed seal that had made itself visible on Naruto’s stomach. His eyes flickered between the seal and Naruto’s own eyes, curiosity pooling in their onyx depths. 

“You’re really that flustered over me leaving?” Sasuke smirked, taking note of the crimson tinge in Naruto’s usually azure-colored eyes. 

Naruto swatted Sasuke’s finger away and turned his back on the raven-haired man, clamping his mouth shut before he said something he regretted. Frustration tugged the corners of his mouth down, and he ran shaky fingers through his wet hair, attempting to busy himself so Sasuke would leave him alone. Naruto knew he was being unfair, he knew better than anyone why Sasuke had to leave. While he did help Naruto defeat Kaguya and save the Hidden Leaf, the fact remained that his war crimes were extensive. 

_ ‘Stupid Sasuke,’  _ Naruto thought.  _ “Why’d he have to ruin every good thing to come his way? Why’d he have to go and throw away his life with Team Seven? Were we not good enough for him? Was I not a good enough friend? Even though I brought him back to the village, I still can’t get him to stay...I know he feels our bond, he admitted to it when we fought...or was he just saying that to get me to stop?’  _ Naruto sighed and dunked his head under the cold water, trying to clear his racing thoughts. Thinking too much gave him headaches, and right now his head was pounding. He needed to let it go. Sasuke couldn’t stay while tensions were still so high. But when he heard his name leave the mouth of his best friend, he knew he couldn’t help his selfish feelings.

“Naruto, about our bond…” Sasuke began, but Naruto cut him off by turning the shower to maximum power, effectively drowning out Sasuke’s words. 

“Just forget it, I don’t wanna hear it anymore,” Naruto muttered, letting the now steaming water burn away his irritability. 

“I wasn’t going to tell you anything, though,” whispered a voice in his ear. Naruto sprung away from the voice, startled by its proximity, but found himself trapped between the hard shower wall and a body hardened by years of training. Naruto spun nimbly on his toes, hands raising reflexively in defense, only to find himself gazing into the inky depths of Sasuke’s narrowed eyes. 

“I was going to  _ show  _ you the extent of our bond,” Sasuke said, voice low, eyes flickering ever so slightly to Naruto’s lips. 

Heat crept into Naruto’s cheeks and he looked away, his eyes suddenly finding a spot on the floor next to Sasuke’s foot to be the most interesting thing in the world. He folded his arms over his chest and laughed nervously. 

“I don’t know what the hell that means, Sasuke.” 

“Don’t play stupid, Naruto. You know what I mean.”

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and flashed Sasuke an apologetic smile. “Refresh my memory?” 

The speed with which Sasuke’s hand found Naruto’s throat had the blond shinobi gasping with astonishment, only to find his airflow slightly cut off. Sasuke pinned Naruto to the shower wall, holding the hero’s head in place with pale fingers, while the intensity of his eyes alone kept him rooted to the spot. Naruto knew better than to try to escape from Sasuke when he got like this, but the man’s presence was making him nervous. He tried to press himself further against the wall to create some distance, but Sasuke retaliated by pressing his hips flush against Naruto’s, boxing him in. 

Sasuke closed the distance between the two painstakingly slow, watching as Naruto’s expression changed from confusion, to anticipation. Naruto could feel his heart hammering in his chest, threatening to break free from its cage of bone and flesh. Was this really happening? Was Sasuke really doing this? Was this some cruel genjutsu that Sasuke had put him under? He reached out momentarily with his senses, but couldn’t detect the faint buzz of energy that usually hinted towards a genjutsu. But then Sasuke’s lips were on his and his mind went blank. Sasuke took his time with the kiss, pressing his lips against Naruto’s softly at first, then building pressure as the tension between the two increased. His tongue traced Naruto’s bottom lip, teasing and tickling the sensitive skin until Naruto gasped, unable to hold in a small smile that curled the corners of his lips upward. Sasuke took advantage of the small opening and deepened the kiss, twining his tongue with Naruto’s, battling the blond for dominance. 

“Do you remember now?” Sasuke asked, pulling away with a smirk. “I still feel our bond, do you?” 

Between the hand choking him ever so slightly, the sensation of burning lips still fresh in his memory, and Sasuke’s hard member grinding rhythmically against his stomach, Naruto couldn’t help the tiny moan that escaped his lips. He felt heat rush into his cheeks, and his blush only deepened when he saw the expression on Sasuke’s face. Skin pale as cream was dusted pink at the cheeks. Eyes usually black and cold were half-lidded and filled with unbridled lust. Sasuke smashed his lips against Naruto’s again, encouraged by the little noises that escaped from the hero’s mouth. He bit at Naruto’s lower lip, earning himself a throaty gasp. Naruto could feel his own lust bubbling up just as searingly as the Nine-Tails’ chakra had been, and he knew Kurama was right to warn him about suppressing his urges. He wanted to dominate something. He wanted to take out his frustrations on Sasuke, make him pay. He wanted to make the raven-haired man  _ feel _ just how much he valued their bond. 

A rough, calloused hand wrapped itself around Naruto’s growing erection, snapping him out of his thoughts. Fingers danced teasingly along his length, tenderly stroking him to life. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. His control faltered and shattered with a growl that ripped from the center of his being. His fingers dug into Sasuke’s hips, holding him still as he flipped their positions, slamming Sasuke’s back against the wall so hard that a pained gasp lingered on the man’s breath. Naruto closed the distance quickly, drawn in by Sasuke’s rich, earthy scent. He smelled clean, like a fresh spring rain, and Naruto couldn’t resist burying his nose in the crook of his neck, trying to commit the smell to memory. Naruto wrapped his fingers around Sasuke’s jaw, holding his head firmly in place as he kissed and sucked and bit the sensitive skin of his neck. Sasuke’s breath escaped from his lips in a barely audible sigh when Naruto’s hand traced a path from his lips, to his chest, over his stomach, to rest on the head of Sasuke’s erection. His fingers curled around Sasuke’s length, thumb rolling over the tip before he began to stroke the throbbing member. The effect was immediate. Sasuke bucked his hips into Naruto’s hand, back arching, eyes glazed. 

“Ahh...Naruto…” he groaned, encouraging the blond to speed up his pace. Naruto grasped Sasuke’s shaft firmly, the hot shower water providing him with enough lubricant to twist and glide his hand up and down the full length. His other hand claimed Sasuke’s ass possessively, squeezing and smacking the firm tissue until the stimulation had the black-haired man on the verge of orgasm. Naruto couldn’t get enough of the dirty noises his best friend was making, especially since the man was usually so stoic and unconcerned. Naruto gave Sasuke’s shaft one last pump, before his fingers brushed over the soft skin of Sasuke’s pale thighs and moved backward. Sasuke practically whined at the unexpected loss of contact, his manhood left throbbing and twitching with need. But his needy whines were soon replaced with moans of pleasure as Naruto’s fingers kneaded his tight hole, stretching and working the delicate folds until the tension became too much. 

“Do it, Naruto,” Sasuke demanded, stomach clenching in pleasure as Naruto’s fingers curled inside him, brushing against his prostate. 

Without warning, Naruto pulled his fingers out of Sasuke and spun him around, slamming him roughly against the wall. One hand pinned Sasuke’s arm behind his back, the other hand held his hips still as Naruto ground his erection against Sasuke’s ass. 

“Ready, Sasuke?” Naruto asked, voice rough with desire, demeanor radiating dominance.

“I just said I was, you idiot. Don’t hold back. I can take it.” 

“I know you can. You always do.”

Naruto pushed himself into Sasuke, slowly at first so he could adjust to Naruto’s girth. With each grunt of approval, Naruto sank deeper into him, finally sheathing himself up to the hilt. When Naruto felt the tight muscles around him relax, he began to move. He set a relentless pace, fueled by Sasuke’s demand for him to not go easy, and by his own primal desires. He pounded into him over and over, rewarded by the sound of skin slapping against skin and Sasuke’s low moans evolving into strangled cries. He released his hold on Sasuke’s arm so he could brace himself against the wall, opting to lock the other man’s hips in a vice-like grip. Every thrust sent him deeper over the edge, the feeling of Sasuke’s tight walls squeezing around him set his nerves on fire. It was an intoxicating feeling, and Naruto wanted more. His nails dug into the soft flesh beneath his fingers, but he didn’t slow down. He impaled Sasuke with animalistic intensity, relishing in the tension that coiled his stomach into tight knots. He was close, and he knew Sasuke must be too. Naruto palmed at the other man’s arousal, running his fingers over the pulsing veins, smearing the pre-cum that dribbled out from the tip. He changed his pace, pushing into Sasuke with slow, deep, powerful thrusts, hitting his prostate over and over. His hand pumped the same steady rhythm, rousing Sasuke over the edge.

_ “Nnghh _ ...right there...Ahh, I’m gonna--” Sasuke’s pants abruptly cut off as his eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth fell slack. His manhood twitched in Naruto’s hand, shooting off a load on the tile walls as Sasuke came violently undone, body wracked with pleasure.

_ “F-fuck,”  _ Naruto growled, crushing the other man against the wall as his own orgasm consumed him. The knot in his stomach came undone, sending waves of pleasure so vehement coursing through him that it was all he could do to not collapse. He rode out the storm of endorphins, eyes squeezed shut in bliss, gasping for breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. When the assault on his senses was over, he opened his eyes and slowly detached himself from Sasuke, a blush slowly creeping into his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and flashed his best friend one of his signature shit-eating grins. 

“Just like old times, eh, Sasuke?” 

Sasuke tipped his head back in the hot shower, letting the water wash away the evidence of what had just occurred. “Just like old times,” he agreed with a smirk. “Our bond is, unfortunately, still strong as ever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut/lemon piece, so I'd love to hear constructive criticism on areas I could improve on! Or just feedback if you liked the piece :')


End file.
